Emotions are Edible
by Phylonome
Summary: The Andromeda crew falls victim to a new species of alien.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: They're not mine, I'm borrowing and will give them back when I'm done.  
  
AN: Okay, this is my very first fanfiction so keep that in mind when you read this. If you like it then please tell me coz I could do with the confidence but if it isn't good then don't let me carry on. Or you could give me tips but really tell me the truth. Okay, here we go..........  
  
Emotions Are Edible  
  
Rommie frowned. She was detecting something onboard that shouldn't be there. But she couldn't get a hold on it, she had no idea what it was. Was it an alien? A disembodied life form? A virus? Maybe it was just her imagination. But ships don't have imaginations, do they? Hmm..........  
  
While Rommie confused herself with deep thoughts and forgot the unidentified.....thing....onboard, Tyr and Dylan were in Hydroponics playing basketball. Well, they had been playing basketball. Now they stood yelling at each other. "Tyr! That's the seventh time you've cheated!" Dylan complained, he was so angry. He just wouldn't stop cheating and it was starting to remind him of Rhade.  
  
"You dare to tell me one more time that I'm cheating! I am NOT cheating!!" Tyr wouldn't stand for being shouted at, particularly for something he didn't do. Or was he cheating? Come to think of it he couldn't quite remember if he knew the rules or not. His mind was all muddled up. But he's a Neitzchien! He doesn't get 'muddled up'. He either cheats intentionally or plays by the rules. It was that simple.  
  
Tyr soon realised that Dylan was still yelling at him. Something about being a typical neitzchien and not being able to handle the thought of losing. Tyr looked at him blankly at Dylan as he shot him a look of pure hate, that quite surprised Tyr, and stormed out.  
  
Andromeda had been watching this arguement since she'd noticed the rise in temperature in both Dylan and Tyr. They sounded like two 10-year-old boys arguing. It was odd though, Tyr didn't normally cheat at basketball. She'd go talk to Dylan later, she knew he was thinking about Rhade by the things that he'd said. She'd just let him cool off first.  
  
An hour later Rommie had had a little break-through with the UWIW (Unidentified Whatever It Was) as she had come to call it. Okay so a big break-through. She called everyone to the Bridge to tell them about it.  
  
"We have an alien onboard." she told them.  
  
"Is it dangerous?" Beka asked, arms folding across her chest.  
  
"Extremely." Rommie answered calmly.  
  
"Oh. No worries then." she said sarcastically, raising her eyebrows at Rommie's light tone. Rommie continued.  
  
"It was always more of a legend than a proven speicies, discovered by some race of people that I don't recognise. I do know it's name but I am unable to pronounce it."  
  
"You can't pronounce it?" Harper exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I think it may sound something like this, but I am unsure...." The room filled with an unearthly sound like the grating of stone against stone mixed with the screech of metal against metal. It made Harper jump and Trance clamped her hands over her pointed ears to block it out. Beka and Dylan grimaced as it pierced their ears. It came to stop and everyone sighed with relief.  
  
"This creature feeds on emotion. It has the power to make practically anything happen in order to squeeze emotion out of it's victims."  
  
"Anything?"asked Trance worridly.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Like making me cheat." Tyr stated. It wasn't a question but Rommie answered anyway.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ah." Dylan suddenly looked a little shy. "Sorry." Tyr shrugged. His way of saying 'that's okay' without having to say it. It occured to Rommie that Dylan didn't need to apologise. Tyr had cheated, it just wasn't his fault. And he had lied about not cheating. But she wasn't going to point that out.  
  
"So," the Wayist magog stepped forward, "How do we rid ourselves of such a being?"  
  
"I don't know." Rommie admitted, sounding a little defeated. "I'm still looking into it."  
  
"Well inform me if you find anything." Dylan told her, leaving Bridge. Rommie nodded and followed him out. Leaving the former crew of the Maru and Tyr more than a little concerned. Who knows what this alien would do to them? 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you so much to Scaramouche, XoXLiLaNqELXoX and Space Surfer for giving me those real nice reveiws. They make me feel a lot less terrible at this. You make me happy! But hey I could always use more! So reveiw, people, REVEIW! Anyway here's the next bit.......  
  
Emotions are Edible.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dylan stepped up beside Tyr with a puzzled look on his face. Tyr continued to stare straight ahead.  
  
"Tyr?" Dylan paused for some kind of acknowledgment but got none, "Why did you deny cheating if you knew you had?" After a short silence Tyr answered.  
  
"I wasn't sure of what I was doing."  
  
"Well why didn't you say that?"  
  
"Well I didn't want to interupt your little tantrum." he mocked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Tyr ignored him."Why can't you Commonwealth humans handle the cheating, the injustice? Or should I say 'Why couldn't you handle the cheating?' Since they're all dead. If the Commonwealth was so strong then how come it doesn't exist? Hm?" Tyr now turned to Dylan whose mouth hung open in shock. Every single one of you was weak, pathetic, oh and of course INFERIOR!!" Tyr bellowed into his face, spitting as he yelled his favourite word, inferior. The shock on Dylan's face slid off and was replaced by anger. It never occured to Dylan for one moment that Tyr would never say these things, unless he had a good reason. It would have been obvious that the creature was manipulating him had Dylan not been blinded by his rage.  
  
Tyr heard the words fall from his mouth, saw the outrage on Dylan's face but he wasn't part of it. Tyr thought that he could push through the barrier that kept him isolated from the whole scene. But it was like a mouse thinking it could break through a metal wall. It just couldn't happen. He couldn't fight his way back into control of his actions. He was actually quite insulted that Dylan believed that this was him saying these things. He could insult Dylan much better than this!! But he didn't have that freedom, he'd lost it. He'd lost.  
  
The creature pumped the words out of Tyr and pumped Dylan for anger. Gleefully watching him tense up, knowing there was going to be a fight. He could feel the neitzchien screaming at himself to regain control but this was one fight that he could not win, the creature knew this all too well. Soon he would be stomping around the ship trying to prove himself, or he may become depressed.....Either way it was gonna taste good.  
  
Dylan obviously had a weak point. The only sound that escaped his lips was the roar that he gave when his fist connected with Tyr's jaw. His head snapped to the side and for a moment the creature let him go for pure joy of the indulgment. Anger, frustration, defeat, shock and now pain. It was in this moment that Tyr let out.  
  
"Can't you see?" But the creature took him back before he could blame it.  
  
"Well apparantly not! Blind with idealism!" Dylan closed in on Tyr, anger clouding his eyes..........  
  
Trance and Harper sat next each other on the edge of the bed in Medical. For once Harper didn't have anything to do so the two of them sat and hoped that the creature wouldn't do anything to them before Rommie figured out a way to get rid of it. Harper wondered what it was doing now.  
  
"I think we need to give it a better name." said Trance.  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"Yeah." She paused for a moment. Trying to think of a name that would make it sound less scary."How about James?"  
  
"Bob?"  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Bob."  
  
"Johnny?"  
  
"Bob!"  
  
"John-bob?"  
  
"Sold!" Trance grinned, she had no idea why Harper would tell her that she'd sold something but she knew she'd won the game.  
  
"C'mon." she said, jumping off the bed."The plants need looking after."  
  
A few minutes later they were in Hydroponics chatting about anything and everything. Trance was watering the flowers when Rommie's hologram flickered on beside them.  
  
"Have you seen Rev?" she asked.  
  
"Errrr Rommie you're the ship. You always know where everyone is." Harper pointed out.  
  
"I know, but Rev has dissappeared. It's as though he's dropped off my internal sensors."  
  
"Rommie that's impossible." he assured her. But then it dawned on him. "John-bob." Rommie frowned.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That's what we called the alien." Trance explained.  
  
"Oh." She wouldn't ask why they called an emotion-eating alien John-bob, this was Trance and Harper after all.  
  
"Well in that case, that's what I was thinking." She turned to face Trance. "Trance, I want you to go find him."  
  
"Oh but I'm-" she began.  
  
"Harper can water the plants. Rev might be hurt, in which case you'll be more help."  
  
"Oh, alright." she agreed. Rommie smiled and switched off. Trance looked over her shoulder at Harper as the Hydroponics's doors opened and she went out into the corridor. "Harper, you take good care of those plants! Give them a good watering but don't drown them! I don't want to come back to find you've killed them all." Harper tried to look accused.  
  
"Would I?" Trance turned around and walked backwards. She had 'yes' written all over her face. "Hey, trust in the Harper! The Harper is good!" he advised her. How many times had she heard that before? She smiled cheekily and turned back 'round again, heading off to find the missing Rev.  
  
Harper turned back to the garden. He went 'round and turned all the sprinklers on and started watering the little ones by hand. It was boring but he payed close attention to what he was doing. He knew how much these plants meant to Trance. He had just about finished when he noticed a small blue flower. It's leaves were turning brown around the edges and the stem hung forward looking limp.  
  
"Hey, you don't look so happy." He could've sworn that he'd already done that one and it had looked perfectly healthy then. He poured the water into the small pot. And to his horror, the flower shriveled up and died right infront of him. "Ah!" He whirled around to see the entire garden go from lush, green and beautiful to brown, dry and crisp. Leaves curled and fell off the stem, petals wrinkled, fell limp and dropped one by one onto the earth below. Hydroponics was ruined! Destroyed! Dead! Trance was gonna kill him!! "JOHN-BOB!!!!" 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry about the ending of this chapter, I know it's not brilliant but I couldn't think of anything else. I love you reveiwers you're so good to me! If there is anyone that isn't reveiwing but reading the story then QUIT BEING SO LAZY!! So back to the Purple One.......  
  
Emotions are Edible.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
No luck. Trance had been wandering around looking for Rev for quite a while and she'd still not seen him. She'd looked in all the obvious places he would be. Maybe he was hiding in one of the old crew quarters. But anyway, she'd decided to give herself a break and see how Harper was doing in Hydroponics. Not that she didn't trust him with her plants. Of course not! Never! She just.....didn't want him to get bored, that was all.  
  
But when the doors opened she saw what looked like some terrible nightmare. Her flowers, her plants, her trees, her garden was dead! Brown, ugly and dead. She could've cried, but she held it back. In the middle of the devastation sat Harper, running a hand through his blond spikey hair.  
  
"Harper!" she gasped, she felt the tears filling her eyes and she blinked them back. Harper looked up, he jumped up and ran over to her to explain. But she wouldn't let him speak. "Harper, what happened? What did you do? I leave you with them for a little while, I come back and find them all dead!" The tone in her voice switched from sadness to anger. "What was it you said right before I left? 'Trust in the Harper!' Well I can't do that anymore! Never again!" she turned and ran out of Hydroponics, tail tapping the floor as she left.  
  
"Trance!" Harper called running after her. But as soon as he'd got 'round the corner, she'd disappeared.  
  
Rev listened to the voices trying to make out the words as he sat in the room of one of the old crew members. At first he had not wanted to disturb the old quarters but reasoned that he would not harm it in any way and that surely nobody would mind if he used it for awhile. Besides he needed somewhere to go where he wouldn't be disturbed.  
  
He had been reading his book when he became aware of a sound in his mind. It began so quietly that he didn't know what it was but slowly it grew a little louder. Realising they were words being whispered to him, he retreated to the quiet of the crew quarters to listen.  
  
The voice was soft and gentle and spoke wise words that lulled him into a meditation state and in this he stayed for about an hour. But to him time meant nothing. A second took forever and forever took a second. But the voice grew harsh and spoke dark words until suddenly it switched to a completely different tongue. The language that Rev had abandoned long ago. Rev dragged himself out of the trance and stood up. It was the creature! The creature was forcing these things into his head! He cried out as it got louder and louder until he hear nothing else. He screwed his eyes shut and clutched the sides of his head with his clawed hands. He would not listen! He would NOT LISTEN!  
  
Trance stomped down the corridor. She pouted angrily and her cheeks were a deep shade of purple. How could Harper let that happen? How could Harper kill her beautiful garden that she'd worked so hard on in under an hour?! She slowed down and the anger slipped away, ( now it was John-bob who was pouting ) as realisation washed over her. How could Harper kill all the plants in Hydroponics in that short time? He couldn't, he didn't. John-bob did it to upset things. How could she be so stupid? How could she shout at Harper like that? How could she not have trusted him? She lowered her sad eyes to the floor.  
  
Suddenly a terrible screech ripped through the air. She whirled around to the direction of the noise. Rev was at the end of the corridor hunched over, bearing his teeth and clawing at the air infront of him. He hurled himself down the corridor at her. Her eyes widened and she gave a little squeal as she turned and ran as fast as she could. She skided 'round the corner and jumped down the ladder. She ran down two more corridors and squashed herself into a corner. She breathed hard and wished the John-bob would leave Rev alone before he hurt anybody. But Trance knew that this would never happen.  
  
She was about to go find the others to warn them when she heard the familiar sound of boots running towards her and a voice calling her name. In return she called out. "Harper!" He appeared around the corner and ran up to her.  
  
"Trance, the plants, it wasn't me.-" he started.  
  
"I know it was John-bob. I am so sorry! I wasn't thinking. But Harper, it's Rev-" she was cut off by the magog's screams and screeches. They turned to see and there was Rev, the Wayist medallion now missing, hurtling towards them. Almost by instinct, Harper stood protectively infront of Trance. The usually peaceful creature lunged forward at the two and let his cruel claws plunge into Harper's stomach.  
  
His unblinking eyes glazed over as he continued to look at Rev. He let out a weak gasp of pain as the magog pulled his curved claws out of him. Rev was shocked and horrified, John-bob had let him go at that precise moment to let him feel the guilt of 'his' actions. He backed away shaking his head in disbelief and a tear fell to the ground as he turned and fled.  
  
Trance was frozen. She couldn't speak. She'd tried to cry out but nothing came. Harper collapsed at her feet. She wasn't quick enough to catch him but she pulled herself together and knelt down beside his shaking, bleeding form. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks everyone! You guys are the highlight of my day and don't think I'm kidding! I love you so much. Oh and Maryrose thanks for the tip, I was so sure that I'd done that but anyway I'll sort that out and be more careful from now on. I hope this isn't an anti-climax, it's the best I can do.  
  
Emotions are Edible.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Beka stood by the bed in Medical chewing on her thumb nail nervously. Trance was busy checking and tweeking the medical equipment. Beka didn't stop her chewing to ask. "Is he okay?"  
  
"He should be fine." She didn't emphasise the word 'should' out loud but that was how it sounded in her head. Harper lay out straight on the bed. He was only half asleep, he looked asleep but he struggled to breathe, it was uneven and ragged with pain. His brow creased and he groaned quietly. Beka stopped her chewing and took a step forward.  
  
"Harper?" He opened one eye to look at her.  
  
"Oh, hey boss." Beka smiled, as did Trance when she reached his side. He turned to see her on his other side. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice weak but full of concern.  
  
"I'm fine Harper." She thought it was incredibly sweet that he was lying in Medical with an injury he'd taken for her and one of the first things he did was to ask her if she's okay. Beka laughed.  
  
"Harper, you've just been impaled. I wouldn't worry about Trance." He looked down at the bandage wrapped around his middle.  
  
"Nah! I'm fine!" he assured, though he grimaced as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
"Well, you just take it easy." Trance told him as she left the bedside for a few moments.  
  
"Are you okay?" Beka asked Harper in the 'be honest' voice.  
  
"I just told you, I'm fine." Jumping off the bed to prove it and nearly collapsing into a heap on the floor.  
  
"No, I mean......well you've just been attacked by a magog."  
  
"I am not the victim here." he said, slowly making his way towards the door."Rev is." Beka frowned. He hadn't answered her question. As she opened her mouth to try again, Rommie's urgent voice ordered them to come help her. Apparently Dylan and Tyr had had a fight! She was worried for Dylan. Not that she thought he was weak or anything but Tyr was a neitzchean, he was very musculer and had very impressive arms. Did she just think that?................Nah!  
  
Harper slipped out, temporarily forgotten, and headed for Engineering. He wasn't gonna go and tell Beka how he really felt. His whole body throbbed, he felt dizzy and sick, but Trance had done a great job and he knew that it would all pass. He ran his hand over the corridor walls to guide and steady him. The pain across his stomach was more than a little distracting and once or twice he forgot where he was going and why but he staggered on quickly. He wished that he'd stayed in Medical as panic seeped through him. There was a magog in these corridors somewhere and he wasn't fast enough to get away.  
  
Trance injected the nano-bots into Dylan, cleaned him upand turned to check on Tyr. He had a broken jaw and a cracked rib among all the cuts and bruises. And Dylan had internal bleeding. John-bob must have known their weak points to get them to do this to each other. She didn't know what those weaknesses were but she didn't care, just as long as all of her patients were okay. Hang on. Shouldn't there be three? She turned to the bed furthest away from her. The last time she'd seen Harper, he'd been sitting on that bed. Now he was gone.  
  
Okay, so she'd patched him up pretty well and he was apparently able to walk but it was still important that he stayed in Medical. She'd had to pump him full of chemicals that don't particularly make you feel well. He'd been unconcious for hours and she'd nearly lost him once or twice. His stomach would still be painful and, last but not least, Rev was still out there! Weakened, confused and she didn't know about him but she would be scared too. Oh why hadn't she told him to stay in Medical?  
  
Trance got herself more and more worked up and was about to run off to find him and bring him back when she remebered Dylan and Tyr.  
  
"Rommie?" The hologram popped up beside her."Where's Harper?"  
  
"Engineering."  
  
"Would you take care of Dylan and Tyr for a while?" She nodded, smiling kindly at the young girl. Trance smiled back. "Thanks!" And with that she turned and ran out the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: You people are just so wonderful. Keep them coming! Sorry the chapters are so short, I'll try to make them a bit bigger but I can't promise much.  
  
Note to Claire: I didn't intentionally base my story around the Polymorph of Red Dwarf. I wrote the first chapter and it suddenly occured to me that the idea was really similar. But maybe unconciously that's where the idea came from.  
  
Note to Wildcat: You're wrong, we are all Harper freaks. But fear not, I will write some stuff for the good-looking chunk of Neitzchean muscle that we call Tyr. Even though it will be quite a challenge as I don't have much experience of what it's like to be a Neitzchean, unlike some people. (Subtle hint)  
  
Emotions are Edible  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rommie had to admit she did quite like the idea of looking after Dylan. Of course in a way she always looked after him, she looked after everyone. But this was different. She stood beside him with her hands behind her back. She didn't know what had happened to set off the fight as Dylan had engaged Privacy Mode for his little conversation with Tyr. She just hoped that non of it was Dylan's fault.  
  
Only a few moments later Dylan's eyelid fluttered open and his vision was filled with the beautiful Rommie. He wanted to look at her for just a little longer but his still tired eyes wouldn't let him and they fell shut again. He groaned.  
  
"Uh. What happened?"  
  
"From what I can gather from your injuries, the creature took over Tyr and provoked you into.........well, trying to kill him."  
  
At this, Dylan's eyes shot open andstared at her.  
  
"I beat up Tyr?" Rommie nodded in the direction of the unconcious Neitzchean. He turned to see and then closed his eyes again. "Oh I am such an idiot." he sighed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Rommie!" She burst into giggles, not very warship-like she had to admit, but she couldn't help it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Harper?" Trance called into Engineering.  
  
"Trance?" The reply came from the wall so she made her way though all the junk on the floor and climbed in. He didn't look so energetic slumped against the wall, giving her a tired smile. She smiled back as she settled herself down beside him.  
  
"Are you okay? You look like you could do with a rest."  
  
"Nah, I'm fine. Really. I don't feel the pain as much anymore."  
  
"Don't be silly. You should be in bed."  
  
"No no, really, I'm good." he insisted. She sighed, she never could get him to rest without a fight.  
  
"Okay. But I'm staying with you."  
  
"Fine with me, my purple princess. Hey, there's a coffee machine around here somewhere, you wanna go get some?" She nodded and they crawled out of the wall to find the coffee machine.  
  
When the two walked in, they found Beka already there, kicking the machine and growling at it. "Whoa! You've been spending too much time with Tyr." Harper commented."You should hang out with Rev more often.......well, maybe not at the moment." His hand went to his stomach at the thought of Rev and he shuddered. Beka was quite startled at first but turned to face the short, blond human and the purple, tailed enigma.  
  
"Hey, shouldn't you be in Medical?" she asked him.  
  
"Beka, you know I left Medical. You watched me walk out the door."  
  
"Beka?!" Trance scolded."You let him go?"  
  
"No! No I didn't." she lied quickly, Trance would kill her. An evil grin spread across Harper's face.  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"No." she said firmly."I didn't." Harper was having fun and was just about to open his mouth once more when he recieved Beka's 'you shut up now and I won't destroy you' glare. So he changed the subject.  
  
"So anyway you havin' trouble with the coffee machine?"  
  
"Damn right I'm havin' trouble! It won't gimme any coffee!" Harper pulled the machine forward a little bit and squeezed himself behind it. He grabbed a tool out of his belt and attacked it.  
  
"Tell me if it does anything." he told them. Trance and Beka watched closly to see if he was making any difference. Trance noticed that Harper paused every now and then and she heard him trying to catch his breath. She was just about tell him to give up and go get some rest when the machine started working again.  
  
"Whohoo!" cried Beka."You have no idea how long I've been tryin' to get that thing to work!" She grabbed the cup of coffee and hopped up onto the table with it. A tired looking Harper emerged from behind the machine and as soon as he did Trance's glossy dark purple lips parted to insist that he rested. But before she could say anything he held up hand.  
  
"I'll be fine as soon as I have my coffee." he told her. But before he even asked for one, the cup was full to the brim. "Huh." he said frowning, Suddenly the next one was full, which Trance grabbed. The machine grew faster and faster, filling up more and more cups with the steaming hot drink. There was gonna be a whole lot of coffee to get through!  
  
About half an hour later you could've sworn that all surfaces were made of cups of coffee if it hadn't been for the bear patches around Trance's feet, Beka sitting on the table and Harper sitting on the cupboard. They'd tried fixing it but nothing had made any effect. Eventually Harper had pulled his nano-welder out of his tool belt and smashed it in. And, thank the Divine, it finally stopped. Trance was drinking her way through all the cups on a chair beside her so she could clear the space and sit down. Beka was working on the table and Harper had started on the worktop he was sitting on. Beka paused for a moment, frowning down into her sixteenth cup and said.  
  
"Does this taste a little different to you? Sweeter?.......In a way?" Her two friends shook their heads and Beka returned to sipping it.  
  
"Beka, how much have you had?" Harper asked. She looked down at the little stack of empty cups beside her and counted them. She then downed what was left of the coffee she was holding and added the cup to the stack.  
  
"Sixteen." she replied.  
  
"Sixteen?! Beka, it's been half an hour and you've only had sixteen! I've had twenty and I've been busy trying to fix the damn thing."  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'll drink faster. Calm down already!" Harper sighed and turned to the purple girl who was stacking her empty cups and collapsing into her chair, she'd been standing for ages.  
  
"Trance?" She looked at her empty cups as she placed them on the patch of table that Beka had cleared. Beka could hear Trance counting under her breath. "One, two, three, four, five, six............"She couldn't help but smile at the young girl mumbling to herself quietly.".................forty, forty-one, forty-two. Forty-two." she announced to Harper. Harper smiled smugly.  
  
"See Beka? And she did that in half the time you had. She-Hey! Forty-two don't fit on that chair and you haven't taken any off the table or the floor." Trance frowned, stood up and tried to fit all the empty cups back onto the chair. It was true. They didn't fit.  
  
"You mean we're drinking magical self-replacing coffee?" Beka exclaimed  
  
"John-bob." Harper growled. 'I am so gonna kick his ass when we find him! He has the lamest sense of humor.' he thought to himself. Beka raised one eyebrow.  
  
"John-bob?"  
  
"The alien." he explained. Beka noticed that Trance was scowling. She wouldn't forgive him for what he'd done in Hydroponics. That was a mean, hurtful trick he played. " You should've seen what he did to Hydroponics."  
  
"Trance? What happened?"  
  
"He killed all the plants. There's nothing left."  
  
"Aww. Trance I'm so sorry. Hey, John-bob can do anything right? So when we find him we'll threaten him into changing it back just the way it was." Trance gave a small comforted smile at the thought of having all her plants back. They turned back to the problem at hand. "Well we're still getting somewhere. It's not impossible to drink it all." Beka pointed out. A few moments later she said. "I still think it tastes different." And suddenly Trance burst into a fit of giggles. "Huh? What did I say?" Beka asked, taken aback by the sudden outburst. Harper shrugged, completely lost, watching Trance double over with laughter. He downed his cup and shugged again.  
  
"Guess we'll have to ask her that when she gets over it. If she gets over it." he added.  
  
Ten minutes later and she hadn't stopped. They'd given up trying to get through to her. Harper turned to face Beka a bit more and spilt coffe into his large clearing on the worktop. He stood up and was about to clean it up when he felt the urge to jump into the spill and skid as far as he could along the cupboards. So he leapt into the coffee puddle and skidded along the worktop.  
  
"Weeeeeee!" he cried. Beka's eyebrows shot up up she looked down into her half empty cup of coffee worridly.  
  
"Oh my god. What do they put in this?"  
  
AN: Sorry Wildcat, you'll have to wait for Tyr. I hope you all like it, or "liked it" seeing as if you're here then you've already read it. Hmm, yes. You have no idea how much I hate the word................"cup" (shudder) I have written it so many times that it's rendered me quite insane. (Luna fox jumps up and runs around the room laughing insanely "Ha ha!") I am so sorry, I'll leave. 


	6. important notice

AN: Hehe heh heh. This isn't a chapter at all! Sorry for teasin' ya, I know how badly you want to read it ( hear that sound? It's the sarcasim dripping). No, this is a VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE. I'm stuck, very stuck, and on supposedly easy bit too! What I wanna know is what weird and wonderful things you would like to see Beka, Trance and Harper do. There's gotta be something strange and fun you can come up with! So just lemme know about them through reveiws okay? So please please please, wacky ideas! Thanks.  
  
From the Luna fox with serious writers block. 


End file.
